


Tough on the Streets.....

by Casper Vanddi (spencercus)



Category: Judge Dredd (Comics), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Incest, Judge Dredd - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencercus/pseuds/Casper%20Vanddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dredd returns to his Hab after a Tough day on the Streets and needs to relax so he calls up his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough on the Streets.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so please be gentle with me.  
> It has a heavy sexual content with consensual BDSM between consenting males in a loving relationship. So if you are not sure you are into that then stop reading now  
> I Hope you like it, all comments welcome as long as they are constrictive and not just negative because if they are just make sure they are well thought out and justified before posting as I will comment back and tear any strips off the post if you leave any opening. So be warned, I have done it before.  
> Thanks to WeWillSpockYou for editing this for me.
> 
> COPYRIGHTED ©  
> Created on 20/07/2014  
> All rights reserved. Except as provided by The Copyright Act 1956 No part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in any retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise without prior permission of the author.

       Dredd was off duty, well as off duty as he ever got. He walked into his hab and hit the com unit.

      “Get over here now!” He barked.

      Ten minutes later the door slid open and a man walked in. Dredd was kneeling naked, head bowed, hands behind his back.

      “Good boy.”

      The man slipped off the leather long coat revealing the leather harness and black leather chaps and a leather jock.

      “Everything ready?” The man snapped out.

      “Yes, Sir” Dredd replied.

      A panel had been slid back, there was a selections of whips, paddles, torture devices and restraints. The man walked over to it, he picked up two bars about a meter long with cuffs on the end. He walked back to where Dredd knelt.

      “Arms up,” the man commanded.

      Dredd lifted his arms and the man attached the cuffs to of one bar to each wrist. He then kicked Dredd’s feet apart and attached the cuffs of the other bar to Dredd’s ankles. The man pick up a fob and pushed a button and a chain descended from the ceiling which he then attached to the bar securing Dredd’s wrists. Pressing another button on the fob again the chain started to ascend again lifting Dredd into a standing position which continued to pull him up so that just his toes were just touching the ground.

      The man walked back over to the wall and selected a heavy metal tube with a clasp and hinge. Returning to where Dredd hung, he opened the weight and pulling down on Dredd’s balls, he placed it round the distend sack, closed and locked it in place. Slowly walking round Dredd and lightly trailing his fingers round his muscular torso the man smiled. He returned to the rack and picked up a set of clamps linked by a chain he clipped them to Dredd’s nipples then pulling the chain down he attached it to the weight round his sack. Once he had secured the chain he slowly he walked back to the wall rack and picked up a large purple butt plug, he then picked up a tube and put a small amount of lube on the end of the plug. He walked back to where Dredd hung and he stood behind him. He gently blew on his neck as he played the plug over Dredd’s butt checks and up and down the crack before suddenly pushing it hard in to Dredd’s hole. Dredd gave a gasp but bit down on his lip so he did not cry out. The rules were that he was not allowed to make a sound unless asked a direct question. Dredd was good at sticking to the rules. The man then returned to the rack and to up a multi thonged whip. Stepping up to Dredd he put his mouth close to his right ear.

     “How many perps did you send to the cubes?” He asked in a breathy whisper.

      “Thirty, Sir”

      The man stepped back. Raised the whip and with a whack brought it down across Dredd exposed buttock. He then move round to Dredd’s left trailing the thongs over Dredd’s lower back and then again, whack, another hit. The man proceeded to move and whip at random times and areas of Dredd’s suspended form until he had metered out thirty lashes. The man returned the whip to the rack picked up a crop. Again he slowly circled Dredd’s taut body, trailing the tip over his trembling flesh. Then standing behind him his whispered into his left ear. “How many perps did you execute today?” “Twenty-five, Sir.” The man then set about administering twenty-five lashes with the crop to various parts of Dredd’s body. Dredd winced but still remained stonily silent. When he finished the man returned the crop to the rack and picked up a larger rubber paddle with holes down it length.  Walking back to Dredd’s he stood in front of Dredd’s suspended body and quietly asked,

      “How many innocents did you kill?”

      “NOBODY is innocent in this city. Everybody is guilty of something and all must be judged.” Dredd replied forcefully.

      This earned him a backhanded slap across the face form the man.

     “You know what I mean!”

      Dredd hung his head.

      “Sorry Sir. I killed fifteen people not related to the crime I was dealing with. Sir.”

      “So what were they?”

      “Innocents, Sir. I killed fifteen innocent people today. Sir.”

      The man then proceeded to deliver strokes from the paddle. At fifteen, he stopped. He continued to hold the bat against Dredd’s red rump.

      “As you have transgressed and still have not learned was is required you will receive extra punishment.”

      He then gave Dredd fifteen more whacks with at bat. The man returned the Paddle to the wall and walled back to Dredd. He cupped Dredd’s rock hard penis which was oozing fluid.

      “Ready?”

     Dredd nodded. The man picked up the fob and pushed the button lowering Dredd down. He removed the chains from the bars but left them in place. Then taking hold of Dredd by his rampant rod he moved towards the bedroom. When they reached the bed, Dredd lay down on his back he lifted his arms over his head and the man attached the bar on his wrists to the hooks in the wall. Dredd them lifted his legs so that his ankles were by his ears. The man then clipped the bar to the hooks as well. Dredd’s hole with the plug in it was now full exposed. The man started to play with it. Tugging on it. Rotating it. Mashing it against Dredd’s prostate. Dredd’s head rocked from side to side and he bit down harder on his bottom lip so that he did not moan or cry out due to the pleasure coursing through his body.

      The man slowly started to kiss Dredd’s inner thighs and the area behind his metal encased balls. The man slowly worked his way round covering all of Dredd’s body in kisses while all the time working and playing the plug in Dredd’s manhole. Finally, the man made his way to Dredd’s mouth and kissing him deeply on the lips he pushed his tough deep into Dredd’s mouth. As his tongue was slipping in between Dredd’s teeth, the man pulled the plug out of his ass. With this move their loving moved into a gentler stage the man undid the cuffs releasing Dredd’s wrists and ankles. Dredd still kept his legs up as the man moved round and knelt behind him. The man unclipped the front of the leather jock releasing his own transom sword. The head of which he then placed against Dredd’s stretched opening.

       Slowly he slid in and the pair started to make love slowly and gently for the next hour. The two of them made love changing positions from missionary to doggy to on their sides, to finally cowboy with Dredd straddling his lover bouncing up and down on the man’s ridged pole. As he rode the man’s dick Dredd reached his climax, he threw his head back and making the first noise of the evening, he howled as his dick shot his load over the man laying below him. This in turn caused his ass muscles to contract and milk the man’s cock that was buried deep in his hole. This pushed the man over the edge and the man started shooting his load. Dredd was taking the man’s load deep into his ass. Finally they couple came down off their orgasmic highs and Dredd leant forward and started to lick his emotion from the chest of the man. Once he had cleaned his lover they kissed gently until the man’s rod softened and left Dredd’s ass with a pop. Dredd rolled off the man on to his side they lay looking lovingly at each other. The Man lent forward and gently kissed his forehead, climbed out of the bed and walked into the other room retrieved his coat from the floor and headed to the door leaving Dredd laying on the bed with nothing but a sexually satisfied smile on his face and an ass full of sperm.

      “I’ve got to go now, Little Joe, love you.”

      “Love you too, Rico” Joe replied, his secret fetish satisfied for now, Because Joe Dredd may have been Tough on the Streets but he was fem between the sheets especially for his clone brother Rico.


End file.
